Mellarkjungs und Peetafrühstück
by MichiyoSN
Summary: Wie fühlt es sich wohl an, dabei zuzusehen, wie der eigene Bruder in den Tod ziehen muss? Und das in dem Wissen, dass man es verhindern könnte, wenn man sich selbst opfert. Die Gedanken von Peetas Bruder vor und während der Ernte.


**Titel:** Mellark-Jungs und Peeta-Frühstück

**Raiting:** K... würd ich mal sagen :)

**Summary:** Wie fühlt es sich wohl an, dabei zuzusehen, wie der eigene Bruder in den Tod ziehen muss? Und das in dem Wissen, dass man es verhindern könnte, wenn man sich selbst opfert. Die Gedanken von Peetas Bruder vor und während der Ernte.

**Warning:** OC's (original character), da Peetas Brüder nie in den Büchern vorgestellt wurden und nicht beta gelesen. Hab mein bestes getan, aber ich glaube ich bin nicht so gut mit Kommas. :(

**Disclaimer:** Hunger-Games (Tribute von Panem) gehören nicht mir, sondern Suzanne Collins und ich verdiene nichts damit. Dafür sind Wrye und Barlee Mellark mein Eigentum :)

Hallöchen ihr Lieben!

Hab die Hunger Games gelesen, war fasziniert, fand es gab zu wenig deutscher fanfictions dazu und wollte auch mal wieder etwas posten! :D

Schon während des ersten Buches hab ich mich die ganze Zeit gefragt, was wohl Peetas Bruder gedacht hat, als Peetas Name gezogen wurde. Dieser Gedanke hat mich nicht mehr losgelassen, deswegen hab ich mich nach langer, lange Zeit mal wieder dran gesetzt und was geschrieben.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Mellark-Jungs und Peeta-Frühstück<strong>

Mein Name ist Wrye Mellark, ich bin der mittlere Sohn eines Bäckers und heute ist der Tag meiner letzten Ernte angekommen. Siebenmal liegt mein Name in der Loskugel, aber ich versuche nicht daran zu denken. Warum auch? Ich habe es die letzten sechs Jahre geschafft ohne gezogen zu werden, genau wie mein älterer Bruder Barlee, mein Vater, mein Großvater und sogar dessen Vater, der zu Beginn der ersten Hungerspiele dreizehn Jahre alt war, es vor mir es geschafft hatten. Noch nie wurde ein Mellark-Junge in die Arena geschickt, denn das Glück war stets mit uns. Genau wie es dieses Jahr mit uns sein wird, wenn meine Lose zum letzten Mal in der Kugel liegen werden.

Obwohl dieser Gedanke mich tröstet, zittern meine Hände bei dem Versuch mein Gesicht, den Hals und die Arme ordentlich abzuwaschen. Peeta, meinem jüngeren Bruder, scheint es genauso zugehen, auch wenn er versucht es zu verbergen. Schweigend stehen wir beieinander und tun so, als bemerken wir die Nervosität des anderen nicht. Dann gehen wir ohne uns anzusehen hoch, um uns für die Ernte anzuziehen.

Frisch gewaschen, gebügelt und hier und da zusammengeflickt warten Barlees Hose und sein altes Hemd schon auf meinem Bett. Nun da er sie nicht mehr braucht, werden sie von mir getragen. Meine Familie gehört zwar zu den Reichsten im Distrikt 12 – Brot braucht jeder, auch wenn es sich nicht jeder leisten kann – aber feine Hosen und Hemden sind teuer. Vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass sie nur einmal im Jahr und nur zu ganz besonderen Anlässen getragen werden können. Es müssen also Klamotten aus zweiter Hand reichen. Und ich hab's besser als Peeta, bei dem jedes Kleidungsstück schon von mir und Barlee abgenutzt wurde.

„Los jetzt!", keift meine Mutter, als Peeta und ich fertig sind. „Hört auf zu trödeln, die Ernte fängt gleich an!" Auch wenn ich mittlerweile fast doppelt so groß und dreimal so schwer bin wie sie, spüre ich den alten Schrecken hochkommen, den ihre Stimme in mir auslöst. So oft wie sie ihr Nudelholz in Erziehungsfragen benutzt hat ist das kein Wunder.

Gehorsam nicken wir und beeilen uns fertig zu werden. Vater und Mutter gehen voran, während wir Brüder, Barlee ist kurz bevor wir das Haus verlassen haben zu uns gestoßen, mit etwas Abstand folgen.

Wir alle sind angespannt, auch wenn keiner es zugeben will. Man erkennt es daran, wie meine Mutter den Arm meines Vaters umklammert. Normalerweise ist sie stark und stolz und hat uns alle fest im Griff, aber zu jeder Ernte braucht sie etwas in das sie ihre Finger bohren kann. An diesem einen Tag im Jahr erlaubt sie sich diese kleine Schwäche.

Vater lässt es über sich ergehen und macht ein bekümmertes Gesicht. Jedes Jahr aufs Neue kommt dieser Gesichtsausdruck zum Vorschein. Unser Vater ist eben wie die Brote, die er immer backt, warm und weich. Es belastet ihn zwei Kinder in den Tod ziehen zu sehen. Aber so war er schon immer, voller Mitleid für jeden, vor allem für die Kinder aus dem Saum, deren Namen vierzig, fünfzig und sogar sechzigmal in der Loskugel stecken.

Aber trotzdem versucht er so zutun als wäre nichts, auch wenn er immer wieder über einen kleinen Beutel streicht, der an seinem Gürtel festgebunden ist. Der Beutel ist voller frischer Plätzchen, die so kunstvoll verziert sind und süß schmecken, als kämen sie direkt aus dem Kapitol, wo es nur das Beste vom Besten geben soll.  
>Jedes Jahr zur Ernte backt mein Vater eine handvoll von ihnen und lässt sie von Peeta, dem Künstler der Familie, bemalen. Wenn alles vorbei ist, das Glück wieder mit uns war und kein Mellark-Junge zum Tribut wurde, schenkt er sie uns zur Feier des Tages. Auch dieses Mal wird es wieder so sein und auf diesen Moment freuen wir uns seit Barlees zwölftem Lebensjahr, als Vater die Tradition einführte.<p>

„Ich hoffe du wirst gezogen, Peeta", sage ich, als meine Eltern außer Hörweite sind, ohne den Blick von dem Beutel meines Vaters zu wenden. Peeta zuckt zusammen. „Du würdest nicht mal die erste Stunde überleben!", höhnt unser älterer Bruder und grinst. Seit Peetas erster Ernte, in der er aus Angst in Tränen ausgebrochen ist, haben Barlee und ich dieses Ritual. Wir ärgern und verängstigen unseren kleinen Bruder. Es geschieht nicht aus Bosheit, nicht nur jedenfalls, es hilft uns aber unsere eigene Nervosität zu überspielen. Etwas voran man sich halten kann, etwas das jedes Jahr gleich ist und uns sagt, dass uns nichts passieren wird.

„Ich frage mich wie du wohl am ehesten Sterben würdest. Zu früh vom Podest gestiegen und in tausend leckere Peeta-Stücke zerfetzt vielleicht?", schlage ich vor und kneife ihn in die Seite. Mein kleiner Bruder ist zwar stark, aber er kommt weder an meine noch an Barlees Stärke an. Aber Peeta versucht nicht einmal sich zu wehren, so sehr ist er an unsere Sticheleien gewöhnt und lässt es einfach über sich ergehen. „Oder vielleicht wird er auch gleich von den anderen Tributen gegessen. Als Bäckerssohn wäre er der Junge mit dem Brot. Der Junge mit dem Brot aus dem Tribute Frühstück machen werden", steuert Barlee bei.

Bis wir den Versammlungsplatz erreicht haben sind die Todesmöglichkeiten immer blutiger und brutaler geworden. Peeta verzieht keine Miene, aber man merkt ihm an, dass er jedes Wort hört und sich seine Eingeweide vor Nervosität verkrampfen.

Fast tut er mir Leid, wie er da zwischen Barlee und mir steht und nur Gemeinheiten zu hören bekommt. Aber was kann man machen, es ist eben Tradition. Und das obwohl das Verhältnis zwischen uns Brüdern eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht ist. Wir stehen uns zwar nicht besonders nah wie manch andere, da jeder von uns seinen eigenen Freundeskreis und seine eigenen Aufgaben in der Bäckerei hat, aber trotzdem sind wir füreinander da. Wir kämpfen und streiten und ignorieren uns, aber wir halten zusammen, auch wenn wir es nicht aussprechen.

Man merkt es daran, wie Barlee und ich uns jedes Jahr am Tag der Ernte gegen unseren kleinen Bruder verbünden. Es signalisiert, dass wir zusammenhalten.

Man merkt es daran, wie ich jedes Mal, nach dem die Ernte vorüber ist, Peeta beim Ringen gewinnen lasse. Es zeigt ihm, dass ich es nicht so gemeint habe und dass ich meinen Stolz für einen Moment vergesse, um ihm eine Freude zu machen.

Man merkt es daran, wie Barlee, wenn Mutter uns wieder zum Arbeiten schickt, Peeta einen der großen Mehlsäcke abnimmt, obwohl seine eigene Last schon schwer genug ist. Es heißt nichts anderes, als ich bin für dich da.

Wir drei wissen diese Dinge, deswegen müssen wir sie nicht aussprechen. Wir spielen einfach jedes Jahr unseren Part, in dem festen Glauben, dass keiner von uns je in die Arena geschickt wird. Wir Mellark-Jungs sind eben sicher. Das Glück ist stets mit uns.

Bald steht jeder von uns an seinem Platz. Barlee in der Reihe der Zuschauer, neben unseren Eltern, Peeta und ich in unserer jeweiligen Altersgruppe. Dann werden die vierundsiebzigsten alljährlichen Hungerspiele eröffnet.

Ich stehe in der Reihe der Ältesten, starr vor Angst und versuche den Brechreiz zu unterdrücken, den die Nervosität in mir auszulösen droht. Ich weiß, wie unwahrscheinlich es ist, dass ich gezogen werde, aber die Furcht ist da. Sieben Zettel, sieben Zettel mit deinem Namen, denke ich nur, während Effie Trinket genüsslich in der Loskugel der Mädchen wühlt und ein Los herauszieht.

„_Primrose Everdeen_", schallt es aus ihrem Mund und einen Augenblick lang bin ich erleichtert. Es ist niemand den ich kenne.

Die Erleichterung verschwindet schlagartig, als eine kleine, zarte Zwölfjährige sich tapfer den Weg nach vorne bahnt. Ich erkenne das Mädchen. Oft steht es vor der Bäckerei und bewundert Peetas Werke mit so einer Freude und Unschuld, dass ich manchmal versucht bin, ihr etwas davon zu schenken, wäre nicht noch meine Mutter da mit ihren schweren Händen und ihrem Nudelholz, ein Auge werfend auf alle Kostbarkeiten in der Bäckerei.

Jetzt läuft genau dieses kleine Wesen auf die Tribüne zu, wo sie nichts anderes erwartet als der Tod.

Im nächsten Moment ist die eisige Stille durchbrochen, als die Schwester der Kleinen aus der Menge stürmt. Katniss ist ihr Name und sie ist es, der wir das Fleisch auf unseren Tellern verdanken.

Und obwohl auch Katniss nichts weiter ist als ein kleines Mädchen, gerade mal so alt wie mein jüngerer Bruder, der für mich immer ein Kind bleiben wird, fühle ich nichts, als sie sich freiwillig meldet. Das einzige was ich mich frage ist, woher wir jetzt unser Fleisch herbekommen sollen. Sofort danach schäme ich mich dafür, dass ich so kaltherzig bin.

Ich frage mich was ich wohl tun würde, wenn ich an ihrer Stelle gewesen wäre, wenn es Peetas Name wäre der gezogen wurde. Der Gedanke alleine ist so schrecklich, dass ich mich beinahe wirklich übergebe. Ich könnte meinen Bruder nie in den Tod ziehen lassen. Nicht den kleinen Jungen der das Herz unseres Vaters geerbt hat, der kein hungerndes Kind sehen kann ohne mitzuleiden, der nichts unversucht lässt, um jeden um sich herum zu helfen. Der kleine Peeta, der noch nie jemandem ein Haar gekrümmt hat. Nein, ich könnte das nicht. Ich wäre wie Katniss, würde mich freiwillig melden, auch wenn es meinen sicheren Tod bedeuten würde. Da bin ich sicher.

Ich sehe wie das Mädchen nach vorne stolpert und versucht dabei gleichgültig auszusehen. Ich kann mir genau vorstellen wie sie sich fühlen muss. Deswegen hebe ich meine Finger, wie alle um mich herum, um ihr meinen Respekt zu erweisen. Zum ersten Mal seit ich weiß, was die Hungerspiele überhaupt sind, habe ich das Gefühl Distrikt 12 könnte wieder einen Gewinner haben. Oder besser eine Gewinnerin. Katniss ist stark und mutig und entschlossen, sie weiß wie man überlebt. Wer auch immer gegen sie antreten muss kann einem leidtun.

Bei dem Gedanken verdichtet sich die Angst in mir, denn mir fällt ein, dass der Name des Jungen noch gezogen werden muss. Mein Blick fällt auf Effies Hand, die in der Kugel zu verschwinden scheint. Einige Sekunden gräbt sie nur, aber es fühlt sich an wie Stunden, Tage, Monate und ich bete mit jeder Faser meines Körpers, dass sie nicht meinen Namen ziehen wird.

Dann hält sie einen Zettel und verkündet feierlich: „_Peeta Mellark!_"

Ich brauch einen Moment, damit mir klar wird, dass es nicht mein Name ist der gerufen wurde und einen weiteren, um zu verstehen, dass es genauso schlimm ist.

Bevor ich mich bewegen, etwas sagen, überhaupt etwas denken kann steht mein kleiner Bruder schon vorne. Der netteste Junge den ich kenne und ich kann nicht fassen wie lächerlich und unmöglich das Ganze ist. Mellark-Jungs sind sicher, das Glück ist stets mit ihnen. Doch trotzdem steht Peeta da. Verkrampft und panisch, auch wenn er versucht Gleichgültigkeit zu mimen, aber genauso sehr dabei scheitert wie Katniss vor ihm gescheitert ist.

Mein Hals wird ganz trocken und ich fühle einen stummer Schrei, der versucht sich in mir hoch zu kämpfen. Peeta steht da und Peeta wird sterben und es bricht mir das Herz.

Ich fühle mich als wären meine Arme, meine Beine, einfach alles an mir aus Blei. Ich kann nur an Barlees Worte denken, daran wie das Kapitol aus Peeta, meinem kleinen Bruder Peeta, den Jungen mit dem Brot macht. Und daran wie die Tribute aus dem Jungen mit dem Brot ihr Frühstück machen.

Ich will schreien, weinen, um mich schlagen, aber ich kann mich nicht bewegen.

Als Effie Trinket nach Freiwilligen für Peeta fragt bleibe ich stumm.

* * *

><p>Und das wars auch schon. Es bleibt zwar viel ungesagt, aber ich fand es passend an dieser Stelle aufzuhören.<p>

Ich bin einfach fasziniert von dem Gedanken, dass man sich selbst manchmal ziemlich falsch einschätzt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es einige gibt, die von sich selbst denken, dass sie anders sind und sich für jemanden den sie lieben opfern würden (so wie Wryes hier), aber wenn es drauf ankommt, dann tun sie es nicht.

Die Namen von Peetas Brüder sind ausgedacht und abgeleitet von _Rye Bread_ (Roggenbrot) und _Barley Bread_ (Gerstenbrot). Ich fand das irgendwie passend.

Bitte lasst mir einen kleinen Kommentar da und sagt mir was ihr von meiner kleinen Geschichte haltet. Ich würde mich sehr freuen.

Bis dann und _möge das Glück stets mit euch sein_ (natürlich xD).

Michiyo


End file.
